Nuestro Destino
by Misaohyuuga42
Summary: Han pasado los años, nuestros heroes han salvado su mundo han derrotado a Madara Uchiha. y ahora les toca sus hijos luchar sus propias batallas, pero antes de eso deben pagar las consecuencias de las decisiones, buenas o malas, de sus pad
1. Chapter 1

Supongo que no será necesario decirlo pero Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y solo es un mero entretimiento para mi como escritora y espero que para vosotros también.

Capitulo 1:

El sol se reflejaba en la blanca nieve, todo estaba cubierto por ese hermoso manto blanco y era tan blanco que deslumbraba, un mujer se tapo la cabeza con la capucha de su capa, estaba subida en un árbol y recostada en una de las ramas, que frió pensaba, se había desacostumbrado a ese clima. Esperaba que ese difícil clima no complicara el examen que los dos niños que tenía debajo de ella estaban a punto de pasar

- ¿Estáis nerviosos? – pregunto a los dos niños mientras cada uno golpeaba un tronco, no se hundían en la nieve ya que controlaban su chakra a sus pies de la misma que lo harían para cruzar un lago. – Mañana será vuestro examen para poder convertiros en Chuunin. Recordad que son combates muy importantes – dijo con su voz amable de siempre

- No… no madre – contesto el niño tartamudeando, tenía el pelo tan negro como su madre y con los mismos reflejos azules, su pelo era demasiado largo para un chico, su badana está sujeta a su frente y sus ojos lo delataban como un miembro del clan de su madre

- ¿Por qué haces es? – le regaño autoritaria su hermana pequeña – deja de tartamudear y compórtate como un Ninja. – su hermana en cambio era igual que su padre tenía sus mismos ojos y su pelo era igual que él de su abuela y su tía, lo tenía sujeto en dos coletas bajas; su badana la tenía atada a su cuello, aunque ella no sabía que esa costumbre la había heredado de su madre, sino la habría corregido en el acto, no le gustaba parecerse a su madre ya que solo fue una ninja mediocre y hacía años que no ejercía como tal.

- Go… Gomen… - tartamudeo una vez más pidiendo disculpas mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo avergonzado.

- Eres de lo que no hay – le recrimino – soy un año menor y seguro que ascenderé antes que tu.

- Hikari – alzo la voz la madre - Basta. Escuchad haced lo que podáis; demostrad de lo que sois capaces mientras os esforcéis tanto yo como vuestro padre como la villa estaremos orgullosos de vosotros.

- Palabras de perdedor. – se escucho desde lo alto de un árbol cercano.

Una mujer joven vestida con una yukata blanca descendió de su escondite y se puso enfrente de los niños levanto la cara del niño para mirarla a los ojos cuando reconoció los ojos de su clan, los suyos propios torció el gesto y puso cara de asco. Le levanto la barbilla para observar con más detenimiento aquello que aborrecía.

- PARA – grito la niña apartando a su hermano a la fuerza y poniéndose en medio – No le toques

- HANABI – grito una voz que siempre permanecía tranquila los niños se asustaron porque nunca habían visto así a su madre esa mirada de furia les provoco pánico, su padre era el que se enfurecía el que los regañaba, su madre lo calmaba, verla en esa situación los desconcertó.

- Tu prole mestiza será aniquilada y humillada por mi hijo y demostrara que el clan Hyuuga es el mejor – le dijo con ira y rencor

- Mis hijos se esforzaran al máximo y eso es lo más importante. – dijo tranquilamente

- Sigues pensando como aquella tímida y amable adolescente – respondió con aire de superioridad – solo conseguiste ser una mediocre ninja medio y la única razón por la que gozas de un buen estatus social es por tu maridito.

- Ya, que se le va hacer – dijo despreocupadamente evitando una confrontación que podría poner en un apuro a su marido – Vayámonos – dijo a los niños acariciándoles la cabeza

Cruzaron todo el campo de entrenamiento hasta que una pequeña mano se apoyo en la de Hinata y la hizo detenerse

- Mama ¿Por qué tu familia nos odia? – pregunto la niña inquisidora sabia que a su madre no le gustaba ese tema siempre lo evitaba y nunca se relacionaban con sus tíos o su abuelo.

- Porque me case con vuestro padre y él no es miembro del clan Hyuuga. – intento explicar algo tan complicado que ni ella misma entendía

De repente un enorme perro blanco con las orejas caídas se tiro encima de la mujer haciendo que quedara tumbada en el suelo, comenzó a lamerle toda la cara

- Akamaru para por favor me haces cosquillas – dijo intentando parar al chucho

- HINATA – grito un chico con dos marcas rojas en la mejilla mientras se acercaba. – Akamaru déjala ya… - cogió al perro por la correa y tiro de el para apartarlo de encima de su amiga

- Gracias Kiba

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con preocupación

- Bien, niños será mejor que os reunáis con vuestros grupos y después a casa a dormir para descansar – dijo incorporándose

- Hai – repitieron al unísono

- Madre ¿vendrá a vernos? – pregunto Hikari con vergüenza. Sabía que eso no debía ser prioritario en su camino del ninja, pero le gustaba tanto esas pocas muestras de cariño público que le brindaba su padre

- Os lo prometió.

Estuvo con su antiguo compañero del grupo 8 hablando durante horas de todas las cosas que habían pasado en Konoha, estaba agotada se sentó en la cama recordando su pasado, su familia y el odio que le tenían por casarse de alguien fuera de su clan, apoyo los brazos en las rodilla y dejo caer su cabeza entre ambos con pesadez, el encuentro con su hermana la había derrumbado de tal manera que era incapaz de volver a animarse

- Llegas tarde – recrimino al aire. Sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza y como alguien se agachaba enfrente de ella, noto como una mano grande áspera y llena de callos le levantaba la cara obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Sumimasen – se disculpo antes de besarla. Se separo lentamente y le dedico una de sus escasas sonrisas

- Eres un manipulador, sabes que me controlas cuando me sonríes así – afirmo pesadamente

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado mientras se comenzaba a desnudar. Apoyo el sombrero en el respaldo de una silla y se desabrocho la túnica blanca y azul, y se la saco por la cabeza, consiguiendo que su cabello ya de por si alborotado y de punta se despeinara aun mas.

- Esa arpía ha venido a restregarme que sus hijos eran pura sangre, como si fueran caballos – respondió la mujer con tono despectivo

- Debes ignorarla Hinata – dijo quedándose solo con unos pantalones negros y descalzo, tenía una túnica blanca entre las manos – Hanabi decidió obedecer al clan y casarse con vuestro primo; fue su decisión como nosotros tomamos las nuestras

Hinata se levanto le cogió la prenda de entre las manos y se puso a doblarla con cuidado, la dejo encima de la silla. De repente noto los brazos del hombre rodeándola por detrás y dándola un suave beso en la cabeza.

- No te preocupes – le dijo al oído

- Será mejor que durmamos, mañana será un día largo y duro. - dijo soltándose del abrazo y desnudándose para ponerse el pijama

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – pregunto airado

- A dormir. – dijo con inocencia mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador. Pero las manos de su marido la detuvieron y fue él el que desabrocho la prenda

- Llevo un mes sin tocarte y pretendes que me quede quieto como una estatua de arena mientras te desnudas ante mi – sonrió pícaramente

- Pero… - dijo con falsa inocencia

El hombre la tiro encima de la cama y se puso a horcajadas encima de ella, le sujeto las manos por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano mientras que con la otra iba recorriendo su cuerpo escasamente vestido, acerco su cara a la suya.

- Después de todos estos años aún no sabes lo que te deseo, pensé que te había quedado claro la ultima vez, pero no te preocupes no me cuesta nada recordártelo – le susurro sensualmente al oído antes de comenzar a besarla – todas la veces que sean necesarias

En momentos así parecían una pareja de recién casados. Después de más de un mes sin dormir en paz ambos amantes se durmieron uno en brazos del otro soñando con el día en que el destino los unió y que irremediablemente les hizo que se enamoraran el uno del otro.

f FlashBack e

Entraron en Suna después de más de dos semanas caminando, se lo habían tomado con calma después del accidente de Kankuro, Shikamaru cargaba con el joven mientras Temari y Gaara llevaban las mochilas de Shikamaru y de su hermano. Llegaron al pequeño apartamento de los hermanos, dejaron las cosas en el salón y Shikamaru dejo caer en el suelo al pobre ninja

- Cuidado salvaje, casi me parto la crisma. – le riño Kankuro por su poca delicadeza

- Si no te hubieras caído de aquella rama no nos hubieras dado tanto el coñazo – dijo su hermano con molestia. - Y se puede saber ¿Qué hacías allí subido?

- Naaa…daaa – tartamudeo de vergüenza

- Mirando el hermoso paisaje ne? – dijo Shikamaru lo que provoco 3 reacciones distintas, él y Temari se partían de risa, Hinata y Kankuro se pusieron rojos de vergüenza y Gaara simplemente no entendía nada de nada.

Aún seguía sin entender nada así que el joven Kazekage decidió ir a su despacho tenía mucho en lo que trabajar durante casi un mes había estado fuera y estaba seguro que el trabajo se le acumulaba en aquella mesa. Llevaba demasiadas horas delante de aquellos papeles no podía aguantarlo más, de repente un fuerte dolor le perforaba la cabeza y al instante todo se volvía negro de nuevo. Ni siquiera oyó aquel leve golpecito en la puerta, pero noto como una presión de dedo en el cuello y debajo del pecho, abrió los ojos muy pesadamente y solo vio la luna.

- ¿Tsuki? – susurro ido.

- Kazekage-sama, despierte, vamos – escucho una voz dulce, clara y firme, mientras le sujetaban.

Al cabo de 10 minutos recupero totalmente la consciencia, estaba sentado en su butaca, y una ninja medico le preguntaba algo que todavía no entendía.

- Se encuentra mejor – pregunto la ninja acercándole un vaso de agua. Él lo cogió y bebió un pequeño sorbito.

- uhmm – asintió, se fijo en el despacho, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par una bandeja con comida estaba en el suelo y un par de sillas estaban tiradas en medio del despacho. - ¿Qué ha pasado Hyuuga-san? – preguntó al ver el desastre en el que se había convertido su despacho.

- Usted tardaba mucho así que vine a traerle algo de comida, lo encontré sobre la mesa con una fuerte migraña, parecía a punto de desmayarse, tuve miedo de que perdiera el poco control que tenía y él lo tomara.

- Me cuesta, me cuesta mucho más que antes. – se sincero con la joven Ninja de Konoha;

- Es normal estuvo sin él cuanto 2 años, ahora tiene que esforzarse más por controlarlo pero eso no le quita toda su valentía.

- ¿Por qué me llamas valiente?. – pregunto extrañado, le habían llamado muchas cosas en su corta vida pero valiente dudaba que alguien le hubiera llamado valiente

- ¿Por qué no se lo puedo llamar? Usted conoció el horror que supuso tenerlo en su interior y aún así cuando Madara Uchiha fue derrotado y los Jinchuriki liberados usted se ofreció voluntario para controlar al Susaku de nuevo, hay que ser muy valiente para eso.

- Pero he puesto a mi villa en una situación peligrosa. Ellos me confían su seguridad y yo les traigo a las puertas de su casa a un monstruo que en estos momentos no puedo controlar y … - dijo con miedo y pesar, no sabía porque pero había algo en los ojos de esa niña que le hacían confesarse a ella

- Shhh para eso estoy yo aquí, Se que no soy tan buena como Haruno-san pero me esforzare si me necesita, dígamelo, estaré lo suficiente cerca de usted como para ayudarle

- ¿Qué técnica usaste antes? – pregunto algo desconcertado

- Usted sabe que los Hyuuga gracias al Byakugan podemos ver el sistema circulatorio del chakra. Usted y el Susaku tienen 6 puntos en común cerrando esos puntos se puede controlar el chackra del biju y de esa manera evitaremos que tome el control. En el cuello, en las muñecas, en los tobillos – susurro la ninja sonando demasiado sensual para su propia seguridad mientras tocaba dulcemente cada punto mientras los nombraba – y en el pecho junto el corazón.


	2. Capitulo 2: Dolor

Capitulo 2: Dolor

Cuando aquel hombre despertó aún no había amanecido se levanto lentamente para no despertar a su pareja que dormía desnuda a su lado, se acerco a la cunita que había en una esquina de la habitación para comprobar que todavía dormía tranquilo y feliz, su hijo pequeño era el que más se parecía a él físicamente, su pelo, sus ojos nadie podía dudar que era su hijo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo mayor y se sentó en una silla enfrente de él, pensó todo lo que le había pasado por su culpa y después de tantos años aún se sentía culpable. No los protegió, no los cuido, Hinata en una ocasión le dijo: "Gaara-kun sabrás cuando amas a alguien porque te importará más la vida de esa persona que la tuya propia". Pero aunque él los amaba profundamente no fue capaz de salvarlos, ni de entregar su propia vida por ellos

Noto una suave mano en su hombro que le saco de su ensimismamiento, miro hacia ese lado y allí estaba Hinata, con una fina yukata, con su pelo largo alborotado y una expresión dulce y serena en su rostro; ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para salir de la habitación, le cogió de la mano y salieron fuera, ella le llevo hasta el tejado para ver el amanecer juntos.

Gaara se sentó y puso a su pequeña mujer entre sus piernas, la abrazo y apoyo su barbilla encima de la cabeza de ella, él le dio un beso en la coronilla.

- ¿Te sientes culpable? – le pregunto Hinata con miedo a la respuesta. Si él se sentia culpable y se auto-castigaba que pensaría de ella.

- Mmmm No os protegí como es debido y a causa de eso tú… - respondió soltando la losa con la que cargaba desde hacía 9 años, siempre había sido una persona muy reservada y aún le costaba compartir según qué cosas incluso con su mujer había una parte de su corazon que no podía mostrar

- Shhhh Por favor – le tranquilizó con su voz – No fue culpa tuya; ellos son los culpables no tu ni yo, ellos.

Se quedaron contemplando el amanecer, era tan distinto este amanecer al de su casa, no era ni mas bonito ni menos solo era diferente. Bajaron silenciosamente a su habitacion ya que sus hijos no tardarían mucho en despertarse, y no se equivocaron solo media hora después una joven ninja de no más de 11 años entro en la habitación de sus padres sin llamar, se encontró a su padre vistiéndose y a su madre haciendo la cama vistiendo una yukata, su hermano entró detrás de ella todo rojo, por la vergüenza

- Buenos días, padre – dijo Hikari mientras hacia una reverencia. – Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje desde Suna

– Buenos días, Gaara-sama, madre – dijo demasiado formal para tratarse de un miembro de su propia familia. Hinata y su marido se miraron a la cara y sonrieron para sí sabiendo que su hijo nunca cambiaría

- Buenos días – respondió terminando de colocarse la ropa.

- ¿Qué preparo de desayuno? – pregunto Hinata a sus hijos.

Antes de que ellos contestasen la voz firme y varonil de su marido los interrumpió.

- Acaba de vestirte nosotros lo prepararemos para ti ¿verdad?

- Si – gritaron los niños con alegría, mientras corrían hacia la cocina del pequeño apartamento

Después de media hora Hinata llego al salón donde tenían preparado un verdadero desayuno tradicional. Los niños comieron poco por los nervios, aunque ellos querían demostrar mucha madurez seguía tratándose solo de dos niños de 12 y 11 años

- ¿Madre estarás en el palco de honor al lado de padre? – pregunto la niña esperanzada porque su familia materna la viera brillar al lado del Kazekage, su madre no era una gran ninja, a su parecer debía estar orgullosa de ser la esposa del Kazekage y eso debía restregárselo por la cara a la familia Hyuga

- No – dijo su madre cogiendo al pequeño y acercándose a su familia – No me esta permitido estar en le palco con los Kages y lo sabéis.

- Pero eres su esposa y también…

- Hikari hija – dijo el hombre acariciándole aquel hermoso cabello que tanto le gustaba, era igual que el pelo de su madre y de su tío, después de muchos años estaba en paz con su pasado – tú madre debe hacerse cargo de tu hermano Hiro y si algo pasa estará más alerta entre el público ya que puede usar el Byakugan sin problemas si lo utilizara en el palco podría hacer pensar al clan Hyuuga que es un gesto hostil y…

- ¿Es una cuestión de política, Kazekage-sama? – pregunto su hijo mayor para abreviar todo ese rollo estaba demasiado nervioso para enterarse de nada de lo que le explicara nadie y mucho menos si se trataba de política

- Si – suspiro aliviado por no tener que contestar a preguntas a las que todavía no estaban preparados para responder

- Dame a Hiro y desayunas – dijo su marido cogiendo al más pequeño de sus hijos. – Y a vosotros ya os es hora de marcharos

- Hai – dijeron antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta, antes de que desaparecieran de la vista de sus padres escucharon a su madre gritar.

- Hikari, Yashamaru recordad vuestra promesa – les gritó Hinata alto y claro para que la escucharan

La niña bufó con rabia y miro a su hermano que se encogió de hombros, los dos la habían oído y ella no podía fingir que no la había escuchado y suspiro otra vez fuertemente, odiaba que su madre se metiera en su camino del Ninja pero una promesa es una promesa.

- ¿Estas preocupado por él? – pregunto mientras desayunaba y su marido jugaba con el pequeño Hiro.

- Me preocupas más tú. – dijo alzando al pequeño mientras sonreía en brazos de su padre. – ya que tengo la sensación de que no te perdonaras tener que matar a tu propia hermana.

- Entonces por nuestro propio bien será mejor que si se enfrenta a Hiashi, este no le presione en el combate, ya que cierto Mapache me ha hecho ser demasiado protectora con sus cachorros.

Los dos se acercaron el uno al otro intentando darse un dulce beso

- Gaara – balbuceo el niño interrumpiendo a sus padres, y acariciando a su padre en la mejilla.

- No…no…no… Papá, papá – le dijo tocándoles suavemente la naricita – yo soy papá, estás cogiendo la manía de tu hermano de llamarme por mi nombre.

- Solo es una fase se le pasará. Como Yashamaru que no empezó a hablar antes de los cuatro años. O Hikari que nunca permitía que la ayudáramos cuando se caía.

- Si pero Hikari sigue siendo una cabezota que no permite que la ayudemos y Yashamaru sigue siendo demasiado callado(NA: Le dijo la olla al cazo^^).

- Supongo que Hiro te llamara por tu nombre toda su vida, al igual que Yashamaru – sonrío dulcemente, hablar de ese tipo de cosas los relajaba lo suficiente para mantener la mente ocupada y no acordarse de lo que realmente les afligía.

- Si – dijo con voz profunda como si en ese mismo instante no estuviera en ese lugar y no estuviera a esa conversación.

-¿Hicimos lo correcto? Solo es un bebé – reflexiono compartiendo su miedo con su marido.

- Estuve a punto de perderle, eso te hubiera destrozado y yo no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti; Él nos prometió que le protegería y… y… - tartamudeo aunque pareciera mentira el miedo se reflejo en su voz

- Lo siento no quería entristecerte – dijo acariciándolo en la mejilla

– Tu eres lo más importante para mí, me has enseñado su significado – dijo acariciándose el tatuaje de la frente – me has dado tres hijos maravillosos me has salvado de todas la maneras que una persona puede ser salvada.

Seis Anbus se encontraban reunidos en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, tres eran de la Arena y tres de la Hoja, formaban un círculo rodeando a un jounin con la cara tapada; era una reunión secreta, ni los miembros de los consejos de la Arena ni de la Hoja sabían de esa reunión.

- Yo estaré en el palco al lado del Kazekage-sama – dijo la voz de una mujer con el traje de Anbu de su aldea y su cara tapada por una mascara blanca.

- El nombre del Anbu que escoltara a nuestro Kage no se debe saber si no nuestra misión estará en peligro ya que él es un peón fundamental para nuestras intenciones. – dijo un anbu con la badana de la hoja en su brazo

- No debéis permitir que los Kages usen su poder bajo ningún concepto – dijo el jounin que estaba en el centro del circulo. – Cada uno de vosotros cinco debe situarse alrededor del estadio en puntos equidistantes y solo actuareis si por cualquier situación los Kages usan su poder, en ningun otro momento, ¿entendido?

- Una cosa más – dijo una Anbu con el pelo rubio atado en una coleta. – Nadie debe saber nada de esta reunión, si se llega a saber algo de esto los clanes principales de nuestras aldeas se nos echaran encima y no quiero recordaros que la situación de nuestro Hokage.

- Desde que se caso tiene muchos retractores y eso no es bueno, - dijo el jounin que se encotraba en el centro de ese círculo - no debemos olvidar del lado de quien queremos que se incline la balanza

Justo al pronunciar esas palabras el grupo se disolvió, el ninja se quito la máscara y miró al cielo recordando el momento en que ella les hizo jurar que no intervendrían, hacía ya una semana de eso.

- Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama es la hora – le dijo una voz de mujer en la puerta, un Anbu de su aldea le escoltaría hasta el estadio.

- Coge a Hiro, debo irme – le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y se acercó a la cabecita de él y se la acaricio con suavidad antes de besarle en la frente. Él se puso su sombrero y se fue lentamente.

Los combates se habían decidido el día anterior en las eliminatorias. La pequeña Hikari de tan solo 11 años de edad competía contra un genin de _Kirigakure no Sato_ al cual derroto con una extrema facilidad, ella dominaba el viento como su tía pero en lugar de un enorme abanico usaba dos; subió al palco donde se encontraban los Genin y los miró a todos con suficiencia, miró hacia arriba para ver la cara de su padre y vio un gran orgullo, ella simplemente le hizo una reverencia.

- Él nunca me mirara así – susurro derrotado Yashamaru a su lado.

- El siguiente combate enfrentara a: Hyuuga Hiashi de Konoha y Yashamaru de Suna – dijo el árbitro Uchiha Sasuke, en esos 15 años no había cambiado demasiado aunque el traidor había sido perdonado una parte de la aldea lo seguía odiando y temiendo; lo temían por lo que fue y lo odiaban por escoger a esa persona para compartir su vida, aún así ahora vivía en paz en la zona Uchiha, pero ellos habían pagado un precio demasiado alto por su felicidad.

Cuando sus padres escucharon a quien se debía enfrentar un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos Hiashi Hyuuga, el hijo mayor de Hanabi y Neji Hyuga.

Los primos se enfrentaban por primera vez en toda su vida Yashamaru iba cumplir 13 años, su primo Hiashi tenía 11, pero el ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja tenía algo de lo que carecía su primo y eso era una gran ventaja, una ventaja que alarmaba a sus padres. Cada uno estaba en un lugar distinto, cada uno observaba con atención, Gaara se encontraba en el palco de los Kages sentado al lado de el Hokage Uzumaki Naruto y cada uno escoltado por un Anbu de su aldea; Gaara estaba escoltado por una mujer con el rostro tapado y Naruto por un joven tapado con una mascara de un zorro.

Hinata se encontraba apartada de su marido en una zona del estadio en la que podía controlarlo todo gracias a su Byakugan, ella estaba al lado de Shino con su hijo más pequeño en los brazos, el juez ordenó que comenzaran e Hinata noto como la mano de su ex compañero le apretaba la suya con dulzura, ella le miró y vio a Shino con su habitual tranquilidad y con una sola mirada consiguió calmar a su amiga; estaba de vuelta en casa y ninguno de sus excompañeros permitiría que nada malo sucediera ahora estaba segura de ello

Después de media hora de combate el joven Hyuuga estaba en problemas, era demasiado impetuoso, alardeaba en exceso y por lo tanto perdió mucho chackra innecesariamente tanto que estaba en una esquina respirando con dificultad y agotado, en cambio Yashamaru era tranquilo, pacifico y demasiado prudente lo que le estaba llevando a una victoria segura, se acercó lentamente al ninja con una kunai en la mano.

- Ríndete, apenas te queda chackra y yo no deseo causarte daño – le susurro Yashamaru a su primo, era igual que su madre tanto en el aspecto como en el carácter, si podía evitar herir a nadie lo hacía.

- Antes muerto – escupió, comenzó a hacer signos con los dedos hasta que su dedo corazón y el índice su juntaron, era un sello que el joven genin de la Arena desconocía pero que su madre odiaba y temía, Yashamaru cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza estaba sufriendo las consecuencia de ese sello, nunca en toda su vida había sufrido tanto dolor. Pero su primo era un sádico y si continuaba así moriría.

El arbitro miró horrorizado, no podía hacer nada para detener el combate y liberar al pobre chico; su mirada de impotencia se elevo hacía el palco y miró al Hokage para ver que podía hacer pero la mirada de impotencia de Naruto no le ayudo.

- Hikari tranquila – le susurraron sus tíos Temari y Shikamaru mientras la sujetaban con dulzura, estaba apunto de saltar hacía la zona del combate para liberar ella misma la agonía de su hermano mayor.

- Soltadme, está sufriendo, no lo veis. ¿Por qué no hacen nada? – pregunto derrotada cayendo de rodillas y llorando como nunca había llorado en su vida

- Hikari, cariño debes aguantar tus padres le ayudaran sin poner en una situación peligrosa nuestra alianza – le dijo Shikamaru mientras el acariciaba el pelo

Todos en el estadio se quedaron estáticos ya que la mayoría entendían que para que ese sello tuviera efecto el hijo mayor del Kazekage tendría que tener en su frente el sello del pájaro enjaulado; los minutos pasaban y la agonía del chico aumentaba de su oído derecho empezó a salir un hilo de sangre al igual que de su nariz, empezaba a tener daño cerebral, de repente el silencio se vio interrumpido por un grito; se oyó una voz al lado de Naruto

-HANABI ORDENA LIBERAR EL SELLO – grito con un kunai hiriendo peligrosamente el cuello de aquel joven Anbu que protegía al Hokage.

- Hinata-kun no puedo moverme. – le susurro su amigo, como podía la dulce Hinata provocarle daño a cualquier ser vivo se pregunto mentalmente confundido

- VAMOS O LA CABEZA DE TU AMANTE RODARA POR EL SUELO. – Grito nuevamente acercándole más y más la Kunai al cuello hasta hacerle sangrar

Todo el estadio se sorprendió al escuchar a la mayor de la Hyuugas, ya que todo el mundo sabía que el marido de su hermana era su propio primo Nenji Hyuuga, porque sin embrago amenazaba a ese Anbu. Hanabi ordenó a su hijo liberarlo, Temari y Shikamaru asaltaron el estadio y corrieron a ver como estaba su sobrino.

- El equipo médico rápido – ordeno Temari

La ira del Kazekage se podía notar en su mirada, la manera que miraba a su cuñada era aterradora, parecía que había vuelto el asesino que una vez había sido. Hinata se agacho para ayudar al Anbu a levantarse y le susurro un suave `sumimasen´ que solo él oyó por detrás se le acerco Shino con el pequeño en brazos para que lo cogiera ya que había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, pero fue Gaara quien se adelanto y lo tomo en brazos, se acerco a su mujer y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Shhh ya paso… ya esta… – le susurro mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos

Los combates habían sido suspendidos hasta nueva orden; 10 personas se encontraban en la sala contigua al quirófano esperando que saliera Sakura, con un informe detallado del estado del Genin. Despues de más de 20 minutos salio con cara de derrotada y totalmente exhausta

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa su madre

- Mal muy mal – dijo agotada

- Desde cuando tu hijo lleva ese puto sello – pregunto exasperado Naruto a Gaara que se encontraba sentado en el banco con la cara apoyada entre las manos

- Naruto amigo mi hijo esta luchando por su vida ahora no – intento tranquilizarlo Gaara aunque sin mucho resultado.

- Eres débil es todo por tu culpa – le grito la niña a su madre corriendo lo mas lejos posible de aquel sitio le exasperaba.

- Espera – susurro Sakura intentando cogerla pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Shikamaru.

- En este momento necesita estar sola. – le dijo Shikamaru – necesita odiar a su madre para no culparse a si misma por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento de sus padres.

- Pero es peligroso. – intento argumentar algo más pero Sasuke la cayo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella entendió perfectamente y guardo silencio.

- Iré a vigilarla sin que sepa que la espio – dijo Sai antes de desaparecer.

- Hinata Gaara podéis entrar, solo vosotros – dijo Shizune al salir del cuarto del pequeño. Los angustiados padres entraron con miedo de los que se podían encontrar allí, ningún padre debería ver nunca a sus hijos en esa condición. El pequeño estaba en la cama su pelo negro esparcido por la almohada y la marca del pájaro enjaulado resaltaba en su blanca piel

- Hime-chan ¿Cómo están sus chakras? – pregunto Gaara a su esposa en el momento que ella habia activado el Byakugan

- El chackra de Yashamaru esta muy débil, no fluye adecuadamente pero él lo mantiene con vida. - Ohh Kami-sama por favor no me quites otro bebe. – rezo arrodillándose junto la cama del pequeño y le cogió la mano a su hijo

* * *

Y hasta aqui el 2º capitulo, el capitulo se titula Dolor por no solo el dolor fisico que sufrio el pequeño ninja si no tambien por su familia por el dolor de verlo sufrir y no poder intervenir, el dolor de Hanabi al ver amenazado al hombre que ama (Que no es Neji jiji).

UchihaHinataChan: Gracias por el review y por la corrección ^^ Que despistada que soy

Y gracias a tods que estais leyendo y sigiendo mis divagaciones


End file.
